Silent Blade
by LewGenesis
Summary: This is a Dota 2 based story, focusing on some of the travels and life experiences of the Bounty Hunter hero named Gondar. First fan-fic i've ever published after lurking here for a long time. Hoping to take this story somewhere. Let me know about any of your thoughts or opinions. Enjoy this small taster for now.


There are a multitude of different people within the world of Azeroth. Some are the grand hero's with legends and tales spanning generation after generation, their deeds and heroic acts being retold at camp-fires all across the world. These are the ones which parents tell their children - tales of bravery and strength, love and compassion, tenacity and fortitude. To always stay strong to what you believe in no matter what. To protect those values you hold dearest, and be the shield to those you care for. Tales like these spark imagination in children's mind for years to come, and it is common place for them to rein act these stories during play times, as they hold crudely made wooden swords and cry out their favourite quotations. Truly, it is a joy to behold.

There are other heroes though, ones that have no place among the grand shining beacons of morality. These are the tales of cruelty, cunning and discord – the tales that people whisper about in taverns, afraid to speak of loudly in case of wandering ears. These are the stories that mean the most, the ones with _real_ substance, the ones that leave you hanging on the edge of your seat – desperately wanting to know more no matter how terrible it could possibly be. It is the tale of a Bounty Hunter – The Goblin known as 'Gondar'

~ # ~

_Rain, I hate the rain._

The muddy swamp was worse than usual, with the torrential rain turning the already squishy earth into a murky bog. Each step Gondar took sunk him down to the ankle and his pace through the bog had slowed to a ungracious trudge. The only bonus the rain bought was to block out the moon and stars themselves, allowing him total cover of darkness as he proceeded towards his target. His grip tightened on his arm blade, which seemed to shift somewhat into the very shadows themselves – a clear sign of magical enchantment. His dull yellow eyes narrowed as he finally spied the target, a shabby looking hut in the middle of this disgusting bog. Grunting to himself softly he checked his weapons swiftly, ensuring they were in good condition from the trek. It was a fearsome array of weapons, a singular blade that ran up his right arm then extended down past his fist which was gripped tightly around the handle. In his left hand he held a simple looking sabre that was durable, strong and yet light and easy to handle at the same time. Finally across his back was strapped a large four-spiked shuriken that was as large as Gondar's body himself. He was ready.

He crept up to the open window, treading silently regardless of the undesirable footing. Peering inside the scene that greeted him was one that turned his stomach a little. The aroma permeating was a mixture of vomit, blood, and titans only knows what else. The source of the smell was a large black cauldron in the middle, at which a looming savage Troll stood over. The Troll was muttering to himself, observing the cauldron with his back to the window, occasionally throwing some more ingredients in the disgusting liquid. Gondar licked his lips gently – this would be a somewhat easy hit it seemed.

He reached out with his right hand, taking a firm grip on the ledge of the window. In one fluid motion he pulled himself up silently, his small size and lack of mass giving him that much needed agility and subtlety. As he squatted on the window ledge, less than three foot from the Trolls back he surveyed the scene for a mere moment more. The Troll this close was a terrifying beast with shoulders the size of Gondar himself. Should his pre-emptive strike not play to his favour, the tables would turn quickly in this fight. The moment of contemplation passed and he crouched low, taking a tight grip on his weapons. In one swift movement, he leapt from the window ledge.

It seemed to take an age for him to connect with the Troll, but eventually, the tip of his sabre burst through the shoulder of the beast, piercing out of the other side and embedding itself deep in there. The reaction was instantaneous. The Troll bucked and roared in agony as it lurched forwards, knocking the cauldron aside and causing the foul smelling liquid to splash all across the hut. Gondar used the moment of bucking and roaring to open up a large wound with his arm blade across the right side of the back. The Troll's pain further heightened at this, and he reached round with his right hand, scrabbling across the back to try and tear Gondar away.

The Troll never succeeded as Gondar had used this opportunity to unveil the next stage of his plan. Leaping from the beasts back he had already opened up two deep wounds behind the Trolls knees, causing the beast to drop unceremoniously to all fours. Causing a slight tremor as it did, Gondar leapt on the Trolls back once more, driving his arm blade several times into the beasts right shoulder blade – effectively shattering bone and tearing tendons to render the second arm defunct. As the troll writhed in agony on the floor, helpless and unable to regenerate his wounds due to a specific poison coated on the blades, Gondar reached into a pocket and unravelled a roll of parchment.

Eyes set on the Troll, Gondar began to read in a deep guttural tone. "_Ja'womba, you murdered my wife and children in cold blood. You knew we were defenceless helpless swine farmers. Know that what is happening to you know is your judgement, as you deserve. I hope you enjoy every second of it. Gorush."_ Rolling the parchment back up he looked down at the helpless Ja'womba. "_Anything I should pass on to my employer?"_ He asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

The Troll named Ja'womba simply snarled into the dust. "_Ja' gonna be dead when ah' get me hands on ja'."_

Gondar's lips twitched, threatening to spread into a smile. Instead he nodded once _"Duly noted."_ He said simply and took a firm grip on his arm blade. Stepping up to the Trolls neck, he rested one foot on the bald head of Ja'womba and in one fluid moment drove the blade into the back of the Trolls neck, splitting the bones and cutting off all nerves to the brain. It was over in a few blood-drenched seconds.

_Easy money._


End file.
